


Reverie

by ksprr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, Tenderness, Useless Lesbians, autistic coded luna lovegood because i'm autistic and i said so!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksprr/pseuds/ksprr
Summary: Ginny Weasley can't explain why she's fascinated with the way Luna Lovegood's botched Apparation leads her to the Burrow, and much less why she hasn't stopped thinking of her since.But she does understand why she'd never felt the same toward Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

It had been over a year since Ginny Weasley had last seen Luna Lovegood.

They weren’t particularly close, she’d admit. She mostly found her conversations with Luna were short, and full of confusing terminology she couldn’t quite make sense of, despite Luna’s matter-of-fact way of talking. The thought of Wrackspurts suddenly came to Ginny’s mind, and she shook her head in paranoia. She wasn’t entirely sure they were real, but it was an unsettling thought nonetheless.

Yet none of this explained why, at four in the morning, Luna had Apparated to the floor of Ginny’s bedroom in the Burrow. And why she now looked at up Ginny with expectant but distant eyes, not quite making eye contact. It threw her a little when she realised she was looking at her nose bridge, rather than looking at her directly.

“Ah.” Luna began, rising from the floor with her wand in hand. “I haven’t seen this place in a long time.” 

Something about that sentence made Ginny feel slightly nauseous. Because she realised far too late that she hadn’t seen Ginny since the war. Since she’d seen Harry. Suddenly, she felt far more nauseous.

“Are you alright?” Luna questioned. “You look awfully pale.”

Ginny bit her tongue. Somehow she felt admitting the fact that the sight of Luna filled her with dread wouldn’t go down well.

“Yes. I’m fine. Just wondering what you’re doing in my room at four AM.” Ginny retorted.

“Well… That’s something I was trying to figure out myself. I’d planned to Apparate to Hogwarts, you see, but it seems this is the closest place I could manage.” She bit her lip, confusion distorting her features. “Which is strange. I think Hogwarts put up more defenses this year.”

“I wonder why.” Ginny regretted her words immediately. Her mind was dizzy with sleeplessness, and she found it difficult to make sense of the situation she found herself in. If it wasn’t for the awkward silence that enveloped them in unease, she would’ve thought it a dream.

“Well. I’d better be on my way if I’m to make it back to Hogwarts.” Luna smiled apologetically, though a slight flicker of something crossed her face. She made the motions to ready herself for Apparition.

“Wait!”

Luna looked at Ginny with curiosity.  
Ginny fumbled, unsure why she’d spoken at all. She reassured herself with the thought that Luna couldn’t possibly Apparate on her own, let alone in the early hours of the morning, much less in the deserted atmosphere of Hogwarts holidays.

“Do… Do you want some tea?” Luna’s face brightened.

“That sounds nice.”

**

And that was how Ginny found herself cringing at the whistling of the kettle she’d Muffled, praying Luna wouldn’t think her awkward and strange for her impromptu invitation.

“How do you have it?”

“Two sugars. Lots of milk, please.” Luna’s voice sounded dreamy, and her accent put a faint twist on familiar words that often made it sound as if she were reciting poetry. Ginny found it strangely compelling, pondering the lilts of her own voice as she carried two hot mugs of tea to the rickety table filling the kitchen. Luna looked comfortable, somehow, and Ginny found herself wondering if she was mad. Because who looks comfortable in your old distant friend’s ex-girlfriend’s house? She traced the table’s grooves with mock interest, but shivered slightly at the word ‘ex’.

“Are you cold?” Luna prompted, eyes bright. “I have a particular Warming charm I learned recently.” She watched as Luna reached into her pockets of her unusually coloured clothing, presumably to test it immediately.

“I’m… alright, thank you, Luna.” Ginny mumbled, not quite able to look Luna in the face. She didn’t look affected, and just simply placed her wand back in her pocket before turning back to nurse her tea.

“So… What are you doing, Apparating to Hogwarts at this hour?” Ginny asked, hoping the awkward silence that preceded would swallow her whole.

Luna was forever smiling, and in a world of her own. She was always calm, no matter what imminent danger her life was in, and Ginny found she admired her a lot. So it was a complete shock when Luna’s permanent, calm smile left her face. She began playing with her fingers awkwardly. Ginny wished she hadn’t asked. It wasn’t her business.

“I’m sorry-” She began to apologise. Luna shook her head.

“No. It’s okay. It’s just my father.”

“Is he okay?” Ginny worried she’d pried too far.

“Perhaps.” Luna’s voice still carried her familiar lilt, though much more monotone than it was previously. “It’s just…” Her hands closed around her mug of cooling tea.

Ginny didn’t get her answer. Because suddenly, Ron and Hermione stood at the doorway to the kitchen. She quickly recollected herself, wondering what trouble she found herself in now. Luna seemed to return to her former state, turning to simply smile at the bewildered couple who stared straight back at her.

“Hello Ron. Hello Hermione.” She turned to each.

Hermione was the first to recollect herself. She nudged Ron ever so slightly, and he nodded towards them both. Ginny assumed they were wondering why someone they barely knew was sharing tea with someone who barely knew her also. “Good morning, Luna. Everything alright?” Hermione’s tone was the perfect blend of polite and concerned.

“It’s okay. Ginny invited me in for tea.” Luna smiled. Ginny cringed.

Ron looked at her with an expression that implied she’d gone mad. And also that she should explain later. At length. Hermione recomposed herself for the second time, and began. “Well, we’d- We’ll see you at Hogwarts, Luna.” She mentioned brightly.

“See you.” Luna’s melodic voice carried, just as they turned to head outside. “They’re nice.” She mentioned, turning back to look at her tea. Ginny made a small noise in response.

They sat in semi-comfortable silence for a while.


	2. open up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna rewrite this when I get the time! Laptop's buggered :)

The inane ticking of a clock drives Ginny up the wall.

It’s a family heirloom, she supposes, charmed to stay in tune with everyone’s schedule. And that same clock keeps reminding her that it is nearly five AM, she should be fast asleep, it is the holiday season and yet Luna Lovegood is in her kitchen.

She tries not to think of explaining this to her mother.

She’s in the middle of an extremely convincing argument that included something to do with a Hogwarts class she’s researching, and how the magical creatures that apparently fogged her mind were real after all, when Luna herself finally spoke.

“Your owl.” She said, quizzically. Ginny realised it wasn’t the clock. She looked up and followed Luna’s gaze to the window, where her extremely battered owl pecked mindlessly in protest. She gave a hefty sigh before trudging over to receive her letter. But her eyes took to the person it was addressed to, coincidentally being the same girl that watched her now.

“Luna, it’s… for you.” She headed back to the table, not before waving off her owl, and silently handed her the small envelope. She took it gracefully, her pretty fingers tracing the borders of the letter. Ginny was distracted. Since when did she find fingers pretty?

Luna’s calm demeanour drops. 

She looks frantic, and rises from the table immediately. Ginny barely has time to catch her, and hold her by the shoulders, where her eyes turned to catch Luna’s. She looked away instantly, seeming uncomfortable but not distracted from her mission. “What did it say?” Ginny asked, the concern obvious in her voice.

“My father.” Luna breathed, slightly breathless. “The Ministry are taking him - He’s not well. He hasn’t-” She garbles, her words jumbled together in a way Ginny couldn’t understand. She sensed this.

“I have to go, now. The Ministry are taking my father. He… He hasn’t coped since my mother died. I thought he would recover, eventually, I thought that if I just stayed with him… But I left this morning, because he was being particularly hateful. I had no idea-!” Luna bursts out. She looks close to tears, and for once Ginny feels scared. She wasn’t good with emotions, much less seeing the strongest people around her break. 

She decides the only option is a tight hug, where Luna shakes slightly, not quite crying but definitely upset.

“Have they taken him yet?” Ginny begins. Luna looks up.

“I’m not sure. He sent this to me just a few minutes ago. But knowing the Ministry, they’d be on him in less than-” Luna broke off. “He’s… He’s been dabbling in illegal magic. He was trying to bring back Mother from the dead.” Ginny’s eyes widened. “But it’s not his fault.” She added quickly.

Luna suddenly broke from Ginny’s company and turned straight to the door. She already had her wand out when Ginny stood beside her. She smiled sympathetically, and Luna took this as encouragement to immediately Apparate.

***

Ginny couldn’t hold back a small gasp as she saw the state of Luna’s once-cozy home.

It was almost completely overturned, and it seemed only the main building was still intact. Luna seemed distraught, but also as if she hadn’t even noticed the mess. Ginny wondered if it looked like this frequently, with all the quirky spells and potions the Lovegoods seemed to entertain.

She almost lost Luna as she made a slight noise, dashing through the front door to assume the worst. Her feet crunched against plates and picture frames, and she winced in mental apology. Ginny turned in surprise to see Luna look up at her, before moving back to a room further forward. It was a large, circular room with a makeshift kitchen and three-legged table held up with magic. It almost made Ginny stop and stare.

Still, she followed Luna’s half-run up the crooked stairs to see… 

Nothing.

The Ministry had been here, all right, judging by the enormous mess and evidence that a struggle had taken place. The atmosphere seemed to mirror the helpless state she remembered the Burrow was destroyed to, and Ginny’s eyes felt that familiar prick.

But then she turned to Luna, and her heart sank to the very pit of her stomach. She wasn’t crying. She just looked… full of dread.

Her light hair blew gently in the wind, and her face seemed frozen in disbelief. Her fingers traced the length of her wand almost idly by her side, yet her gaze was fixed entirely on the middle of the room, which Ginny assumed was their living room.

It was so Lovegood, and despite the rapidly lowering sun and broken china that littered the floor, she couldn’t help but think it would’ve been perfect. It echoed Luna’s father’s personality, with some touches that she’d obviously done herself, too. She even felt they still had some pieces her mother made.

Luna suddenly sank, and Ginny rushed to her side. Her footsteps were eerily loud against the wind that beat the tower, and she found it strange that such a scene would be so quiet. Luna was shaking, she realised, and quickly moved to cover her with a spare blanket she found on the floor.

Ginny adjusted herself against the cold floor, and simply held Luna in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just want to disclaim this by saying this is my first published work, ever. I'm horrible with perfectionism, so I'm uploading what I write, no matter how much I hate it. So - I have no consistent upload schedule, only when I feel particularly inspired to write these two, and fortunately I do often. They're cuties.
> 
> Well, that's that. Enjoy :)


End file.
